Ryo-kun
Ostatnia aktualizacja artykułu - 21 maja 2014r. Ryo-kun (りょーくん) jest Utaite który zaczął wrzucać we wrześniu 2010 roku, ale powoli zdobywa wielu fanów. Jest bardzo aktywny na NND, na miesiąc wrzuca zazwyczaj jeden bądź dwa covery. Głos Ryo-kun'a można sklasyfikować jako głos nie za wysoki i nie zbyt niski. Tym, co odróżnia Ryo-kun'a od innych Utaite jest to, że może zrobić naprawdę wiele piosenek bez tracenia "miękkości" w głosie. Ryo-kun może również rapować, co widać w coverze "Smiling ✽ Xmas edition collab" . "Blackjack" jest jego najbardziej popularnym coverem z ponad 262 tys. wyświetleń. Ryo-kun może śpiewać głosem "shoty", tak samo z kobiecym głosem, choć jest najbardziej powszechne na jego namahousou, podczas których lubi śpiewać losowe utwory. Ryo-kun mixuje swoje własne piosenki, jednak jest nadal w procesie uczenia się, więc w jego własnoręcznie zmixowanych piosenkach są często drobne błędy. Najczęściej prosi innych ludzi, by zmixowali piosenki dla niego. Poza możliwością mixowania, Ryo-kun umie także grać na gitarze, co również widoczne jest na jego namahousou. Ryo-kun wydaje się być bardzo blisko z maro. i często z nim wychodzi, co jest widoczne poprzez jego Twittera. Wydali razem 3 kolaboracyjne albumy a ich formacja nazwana jest called Ryomaro (りょーまろ). Często prowadzą również razem namahousou. Współpraca i projekty Lista scoverowanych piosenek (Hide-and-Seek) (2010.10.12) # "crack" (2010.10.24) # "Blackjack" (2010.11.04) # "ggrks" (Go Google It) feat. Ryo-kun i Maruru (2010.11.10) # "Kimi no Taion" (Your Body Heat) (2010.11.19) (Nie w Mylist) # "Cat Food" (2010.11.19) # "Poker Face" (2010.12.01) (Nie w Mylist) # "Whiteout" (2010.12.15) (Usunięte z NND) # "Smiling" -Smiling#Xmas ✽ Xmas edition ✽- (collab) (2010.12.24) # "Emotion&Reason" (2011.01.14) # "E? Aa, Sou." (2011.01.22) (Usunięte z NND) # "Risky Game" (2011.01.27) # "orange" (2011.03.25) # "Corruption Garden" (2011.03.29) (Usunięte z NND) # "Suki Kirai" (Like Dislike) feat. Ryo-kun i Meeko (2011.04.11) # "Shoushuuriki" (Anti-Odor Strength) (2011.04.27) # "Shinkaron code:variant" feat. Ryo-kun i maro. (2011.05.03) # "Ippou Tsuukou" (One-way Route) (2011.05.04) # "Pero Pero" (Lick Lick) (2011.05.23) # "Natsu no Hi to, Yuurei to, Kami-sama" (A Summer Day, Ghosts, i God) (2011.05.27) # "Arrest Rose" feat. Ryo-kun, TaMU i puruto (2011.06.03) # "Hana he Tadoru Ito" (2011.07.08) # "Eien Hanabi" (Eternal Fireworks) (2011.08.24) # "Nakimushi Kareshi" (Crybaby Boyfriend) feat. Ryo-kun i Baru (2011.08.28) # "Noisy Lover's Soul" (2011.10.10) # "Kimi ni Todoke" (Reaching You) (Kimi ni Todoke OP) (2011.11.10) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, What a Wonderful Cat's Life) feat. Ryo-kun i Maruru (2011.11.10) # "Domino Taoshi" (Domino Effect) -Acoustic ver.- feat. Ryo-kun i maro. (2011.12.30) (Nie w Mylist) # "Mitsu no Matsuri" feat. Ryo-kun i Kettaro (2012.01.28) # "S・K・Y" (2012.02.29) # "Juliet i Romeo" (2012.05.10) # "Nibyokan" (Two-Second Span) -Bi ver.- (2012.05.25) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) (2012.06.27) # "EARTH DAY" (2012.07.06) # "Shinzou Democracy" (Heart Democracy) feat. Ryo-kun i Mofu@ (2012.09.22) # "Mousou Sketch" (Delusion Sketch) (2012.09.25) # "Mugen no Sutarujii" (2012.10.24) # "Sarishinohara" (2012.10.26) # "Children Record" (2012.11.16) # "Ohayou" (Good Morning) (Hunter x Hunter OP) (2012.11.28) # "Hello Laughter" feat. Ryo-kun, halyosy, Gero, Rib, Dasoku i Kashitaro Ito (2012.12.30) # "Yukimine" -Piano & Strings Ver.- (2013.01.08) # "Dorobou Night Trick" (Thieves Night Trick) (2013.02.06) # "World Lampshade" (2013.03.14) # "Nico Nico Wonderland no Theme Song" feat. Ryo-kun, vipTenchou, Mucchi, clear, Kogeinu i Amatsuki (2013.04.13) # "Love Song wa Yuugure ni" (2013.03.18) # "Yuudachi no Ribbon" (Ribbon in the Evening Rain) (2013.05.10) # "Hitorinbo Envy" (Solitary Hide and Seek Envy) (2013.08.21) # "Shiwa" (Wrinkle) feat. Sonouchi Kimeru i Ryo-kun (chorus) (2013.10.12) # "Niji Iro no Haru" feat. Inakamono, Usa, Sana, Sekihan, Nayugorou, Nobunaga, halyosy, himawari, maro., Ryo-kun, recog i Shito (2014.02.14) # "Yomosugara Kimi Omofu" (2014.05.08) # "Kokoronashi" (2014.05.10) }} Piosenki na TmBox Dyskografia |crossfadeNNDID = sm19912524 |datereleased = 6 lutego 2013r. |track1title = World・Lampshade |track1lyricist = buzzG |track1composer = buzzG |track1arranger = buzzG |track2title = Blackjack |track2lyricist = YuchaP |track2composer = YuchaP |track2arranger = YuchaP |track3title = Ren'ai Yuusha |track3lyricist = Last Note. |track3composer = Last Note. |track3arranger = Last Note. |track4title = Mousou Sketch |track4lyricist = 40mP |track4composer = 40mP |track4arranger = 164 |track5title = Kazemachi Hello World |track5lyricist = Kanaki |track5composer = add9 |track5arranger = add9 |track6title = Bokura no Let it Be |track6lyricist = Harry |track6composer = Harry |track6arranger = KaiseiP |track7title = Natsu no Hi to, Yuurei to, Kamisama |track7lyricist = Mofu@ |track7composer = Mofu@ |track7arranger = Mofu@ |track8title = Reset |track8lyricist = 164 |track8composer = 164 |track8arranger = 164 |track9title = Edged Girl |track9lyricist = emon(Tes.) |track9composer = emon(Tes.) |track9arranger = emon(Tes.) |track10title = Yoshiwara Lament |track10lyricist = Asa |track10composer = Asa |track10arranger = Asa |track11title = Kamisama Nejimaki |track11lyricist = kemu |track11composer = kemu |track11arranger = kemu |track12title = Julietta to Romeo |track12lyricist = emon(Tes.) |track12composer = emon(Tes.) |track12arranger = emon(Tes.) |track13title = Dorobou Night Trick |track13lyricist = YuchaP |track13composer = YuchaP |track13arranger = YuchaP |track14title = Eien Hanabi |track14lyricist = XiexieP |track14composer = XiexieP |track14arranger = XiexieP |track15title = StargazeR |track15lyricist = KotsubanP |track15composer = KatsubanP |track15arranger = Suzumu |track16title = S・K・Y |track16info = (bonusowy utwór) |track16lyricist = LiveP |track16composer = LiveP |track16arranger = LiveP}} |track1title = Mirai he no Tegami |track1info = (Intsrumentalny opening) |track1lyricist = |track1composer = yasu |track1arranger = yasu |track2title = Kimi ga Suki |track2lyricist = yukkedoluce |track2composer = yukkedoluce |track2arranger = tom"U" |track3title = Moumoku no Uchuu Hikoushi |track3lyricist = yukkedoluce |track3composer = yukkedoluce |track3arranger = tom"U" |track4title = seventeen |track4lyricist = scop |track4composer = scop |track4arranger = tom"U" |track5title = Top Secret |track5lyricist = scop |track5composer = scop |track5arranger = tom"U" |track6title = longing |track6lyricist = keeno |track6composer = keeno |track6arranger = tom"U" |track7title = crack |track7lyricist = keeno |track7composer = keeno |track7arranger = tom"U" |track8title = Mukashi Kaita Sekai Chizu |track8info = (Instrumentalny Ending) |track8lyricist = |track8composer = yasu |track8arranger = yasu |track9title = Omake |track9info = (bonusowy utwór) |track9lyricist = |track9composer = |track9arranger = }} |amazon = B00FR6Y5Q2 |track1title = Re:you |track1lyricist = 164 |track1composer = 164 |track1arranger = 164 |track2title = Notebook |track2lyricist = buzzG |track2composer = buzzG |track2arranger = buzzG |track3title = Starduster |track3lyricist = OneRoom |track3composer = OneRoom |track3arranger = OneRoom |track4title = Magic Code |track4lyricist = add9 |track4composer = add9 |track4arranger = add9 |track5title = Moji Koi |track5info = (Love Characters) |track5lyricist = MikitoP |track5composer = MikitoP |track5arranger = MikitoP |track6title = Yozora ni Futatsu |track6lyricist = koyori |track6composer = koyori |track6arranger = koyori |track7title = Irony |track7lyricist = scop |track7composer = scop |track7arranger = scop |track8title = Netgame Haijin Sprechchor |track8info = (Online Game Addicts Sprechchor) -Under A Rock Arrange- |track8lyricist = Satsuki ga Tenkomori |track8composer = Satsuki ga Tenkomori |track8arranger = Suzumu |track9title = DOGS |track9lyricist = yukkedoluce |track9composer = yukkedoluce |track9arranger = yukkedoluce |track10title = Himitsu |track10info = (Secret) |track10lyricist = buzzG |track10composer = buzzG |track10arranger = buzzG |track11title = Ren'ai Philosophia |track11lyricist = Kurousa-P |track11composer = KurousaP |track11arranger = KurousaP |track12title = Mitsugetsu Un Deux Trois |track12info = (Honeymoon One Two Three) |track12lyricist = DATEKEN |track12composer = DATEKEN |track12arranger = DATEKEN |track13title = Warai Aeba Kitto |track13info = (If We Could Come To Smile, Surely) (Ryo-kun, Akasaki Chinatsu) |track13lyricist = Fuwari-P |track13composer = FuwariP |track13arranger = FuwariP |track14title = Handmade Mirai |track14lyricist = TOKOTOKO |track14composer = TOKOTOKO |track14arranger = TOKOTOKO |track15title = Shinpakusuu ♯0822 |track15lyricist = papiyon |track15composer = papiyon |track15arranger = papiyon |track16title = Shiryokukensa |track16lyricist = 40mP |track16composer = 40mP |track16arranger = 40mP |track17title = Re:alize |track17info = (Original) |track17lyricist = Ryo-kun |track17composer = Ryo-kun |track17arranger = |track18title = Shimapan |track18info = -2013 z Ryoko-chan ver.- (bonusowy utwór) |track18lyricist = Tinkle-POP |track18composer = Tinkle-POP |track18arranger = Tinkle-POP }} Galeria |Ryo-kun1.jpg|Ryo-kun widziany na swoim koncie Twitter |Ryo-kun2.jpg|Ryo-kun z czarnymi włosami |ryo blog.jpg|Nagłówek bloga Ryo-kun'a |Ryo-kun.jpg|Ryo-kun widziany w Kamikyoku wo Utattemita 5 |juliet_and_romeo_ryo-kun.png|Ryo-kun widziany w coverze "Juliet and Romeo" }} Ciekawostki * Ma dwa piercingi w jego lewym uchu. * Na jego blogu lubi wrzucać różne ilustracje wykonane przez siebie. * Ma dwa chomiki nazwane Yoshida i Tanaka. Linki * Oficjalna strona * Blog * Twitter * TmBox Kategoria:Spis Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:TrapYT Kategoria:Trap Singer Kategoria:Mężczyźni Trap NND Kategoria:Utaite Kategoria:YouTube Singer